DONT GO DRABBLE TAOHUN
by Ms RH 09
Summary: "Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan seberapa lama kau akan pergi, Zitao.." Sehun yang kehilangan sosok TAo, akhirnya bertemu... akan tetapi... YAOI! TaoHunYeol [Tao Chanyeol seme], T. Complete. Typos akakakakak drabble lama yang bersemi kembali /apasih - - jangan lupa review


Title: **Don't Go** | Tao x Sehun x Chanyeol | Drabble

Author: **Re Hun Ter**

Genre: Drabble [1.109 words], SAD? Entahlah, romance. Yang penting ini adalah hasil uneg-uneg saya hehe #jduak!

Cast:

 **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Oh Se Hoon**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

Summary: _"Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan seberapa lama kau akan pergi, Zitao.."_

Marning/?: YAOI! TaoHunYeol [Tao Chanyeol seme], T. Complete. Typos akakakakak

Notes:

Ung... hai ^^

Saia baru di sini, salam kenal. saia cuma mau cerita aja. FF ini adalah hasil dari imajinasi saia, dimana saia denger2 berita Sehun yang kecelakaan (katanya), tapi entahlah, saia harap itu Cuma hoax doang, hehe...

Jadi, dengan bantuan lagu-lagu dari mulai yang galau galau, jadilah FF ini. Untuk masalah cast, atau pair, itu relatif ^^ **no bash, no war** , ya ^^ tjinta damai dehh kekkekeke. Ini FF saia, kalau mau repost *emang ada?* Creditnya jangan lupa yah ^^

Mohon reviwnya juga, saia juga masih belajar hahaha #koprol

Ah sudah sudah, banyak omong gue -_- **enjoy reading^^ hope u like it**

" _Sabtu dini hari, terjadi kecelakaan mobil di perbatasan kota Pusan. Kecelakaan tunggal, sebuah mobil yang menabrakkan diri di lalu lintas kereta api. Ditemukan 2 korban, seorang wanita tewas, yang lainnya luka-luka. Di duga pengemudi terpengaruh minuman keras, sehingga terjadi ketidaksengajaan..."_

Mata sayu lelaki ini tidak lelah membaca sepotong berita yang berada di halaman depan koran pagi. Berita itu sudah berlalu sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Dia hanya terdiam setelah membacanya.

ia memiliki batas gerak. Jadi, laki-laki ini menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk diam di ranjang. Menunggu seorang Dokter atau Suster datang hanya untuk sekadar mengetahui perkembangannya.

Lelaki berbibir tipis ini tertidur setidaknya 3 hari lamanya. Dia tidak ingat siapa yang mengantarnya ke kamar pribadinya ini, setidaknya kamar pribadi untuk sementara.

Yang jelas-jelas ia ingat adalah, malam itu kepalanya pusing, dia seperti tidak memiliki jiwa. Tanpa sadar menggandeng seseorang di sampingnya, dia hanya berkata, "Ayo kita pergi..." sama sekali tidak terdengar jelas, karena terdominasi musik yang menggema.

Kemudian, dia masih tidak sadar, lalu... gelap. Hanya bantingan di punggungnya yang dia rasakan. Serbuan bau anyir keluar begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba, ia di sini.

Rasa sesak dalam dirinya, membuatnya ingin berteriak hingga mengakhiri hidupnya.

Menyesal.

Merasa bodoh.

Putus asa.

Merindukan seseorang.

Rambut lembabnya mengatakan bahwa banyak tetesan keringat yang memenuhi dahinya. Ia tidak merasa panas, tetapi cemas.

Telapak tangan kanannya yang berbalut perban, ia angkat sekuat tenaga. Cukup untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

Kembali terdiam.

Angin berhembus lembut menggerakkan renda jendela. Kilatan dan awan menggumpal dari arah utara.

"Aku mohon, jangan menangis..." katanya lirih.

Bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang wanita. Seorang suster dengan teliti memeriksa keadaan lelaki ini. Suster itu mendekati lelaki ini, "Tuan, sepertinya anggota keluarga Anda, ingin menjenguk..." ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Lelaki ini hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kemudian, wanita ini pergi.

Perlahan, digantikan oleh seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam pekat. Tidak lupa membawa 'hadiah' di tangannya.

Kedua lelaki ini bertatapan, cukup lama. "Kita bertemu lagi, Sehun..." suara itu, suara yang sangat Sehun rindukan saat ini.

Laki-laki bernama Sehun ini menunduk lesu. Lelaki berambut hitam tersebut melepas jaket basahnya. Mulai berjalan, dan berhenti ketika mengambil posisi duduk di kursi paling dekat dengan ranjang.

"Kau takut hujan?" lelaki ini menutup jendela kamar.

"Kenapa..." bibir Sehun mulai terbuka.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" lelaki itu tersenyum kecil sambil meletakkan bunga bawaannya di pangkuan Sehun.

"Sudah jelas kan, aku mengkhawatirkanmu... aku hanya pergi beberapa-"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan seberapa lama kau akan pergi, Zitao.." sanggahnya cepat, Sehun masih enggan menatap kedua mata lelaki di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku.." katanya.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau tidak menemuiku?" Zitao menggeleng pelan.

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau akan pergi?"

Zitao menghela nafas berat, "Bukan berarti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, Sehun. Dewasalah, aku mohon.." katanya merasa iba.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk ke sini?!" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Aku, aku sendiri yang ingin menemuimu.."

"Bohong..." sergahnya lagi, kali ini dengan bentakan.

Zitao tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, "Kalau berita itu tidak ada, pasti kau tidak akan ke sini.."

"Itu tidak benar..."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dua mata yang sangat Sehun rindukan. "Sampai kapan kau berbohong?!"

"Sampai kau percaya jika aku tidak pernah membohongimu.." jawab Zitao tegas.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus percaya..."

Zitao perlahan menggenggam tangan Sehun, "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Sehun." Sehun terkejut mendengarnya, ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat sampai perban itu berubah menjadi merah, ia membuang muka.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Zitao mulai menarik tangan Sehun, sehingga dia bisa menangkap tubuhnya, memeluknya lembut, dan erat. "Cukup, kau sudah menyiksa dirimu sendiri... aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi!"

"Apa pedulimu!" Sehun sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri. Nampaknya kekuatan Sehun masih lemah.

"Justru aku sangat memperdulikanmu, Sehun."

"Apa aku harus berkata bahwa 'Aku mencintaimu' agar kau sepenuhnya percaya?" suara yang sanggup menusuk telinganya. Sehun berhenti memberontak, tubuhnya melemah, membiarkan Zitao mendekap menahan tubuhnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi..." pintanya. Zitao menggeleng mulai tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya..." sahut Zitao lirih.

Tangan lelaki ini merangkak naik, mengaitkannya di leher Zitao. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..." bisik Zitao.

"Jangan pergi..."

"Eh..." Zitao tertegun.

"Jangan pergi... Jangan pergi... Jangan pergi..." Sehun tidak berhenti mengulangi 2 kata tersebut.

Zitao mengulas rambut belakang Sehun, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa di sisimu.." Sehun mengeratkan kaitannya, seakan tidak ingin merelakan Zitao pergi lagi.

"Tapi, aku pasti sangat senang, saat kau ingin menemuiku..."

"Aku mohon, jangan pergi.." pinta Sehun terakhir kalinya. Ia berusaha membendung air mata yang ingin terjun bebas dari sudut matanya.

"Sehun, aku tidak bisa di sisimu. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa menemuiku, kapan saja dan dimana saja kau mau.. aku sangat senang, setidaknya untuk sementara, Sehun..." kalimat Zitao ia akhiri dengan mengecup lembut dahi Sehun.

"Tapi..." sanggah Sehun.

Zitao tersenyum lebar, "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri. Dengan cepat ia mempertumukan bibirnya dengan Zitao. Zitao tidak keberatan menerimanya, ia hanya menahan diri karena keadaan Sehun. Sehun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Zitao yang selalu tenang, ia tidak tahu mata Zitao terjaga atau terpejam. Ia tidak peduli. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Zitao menikmatinya.

Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, tanda bahwa Sehun sudah bahagia.

 _'Terima kasih, Zitao. Karena, kau sudah menemuiku... aku sangat senang..."_ kata hatinya.

Seiring dengan itu, Sehun sudah menyadari bahwa ia tidak dalam posisi duduk. Ia mulai terpaku pada tatapan tajam Zitao yang menuntunnya untuk berbaring di ranjang.

Hujan semakin lebat. Koridor rumah sakit terasa lebih sunyi. Hanya beberapa pasien yang mondar-mandir bersama sang suster.

Bunyi telapak kaki beralaskan sepatu yang basah terdengar dari ujung koridor. Langkahnya bertambah cepat ketika sudah menemukan kamar bernomor, 998. Ia sedikit mengatur nafasnya, ia sangat gugup. Laki-laki ini mengembangkan senyumnya, perlahan mengangkat tangan kanannya, ingin segera membuka pintu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya. Ia hanya terpaku ketika kedua matanya menangkap kedua lelaki yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut dari celah persegi empat di permukaan pintu.

"Sehun..." desis lelaki ini kemudian. Ia menatap bunga yang ia bawa, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sehun..." katanya lagi.

Tetesan air hujan yang membasahi rambutnya, mulai mengalir bersamaan dengan airmata. Naif memang.

Lelaki bertopi ini tersenyum sekilas. Meletakkan bunga di depan pintu. Beserta topi basah yang ia kenakan. Kini, wajah tegas lelaki itu mulai terlihat. Dengan bodohnya, ia memutar tubuh, berjalan menjauh.

Walau rasa sesak di dadanya tidak tertahankan. Ia hanya meremat kaos yang ia pakai, sambil menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

Kau tahu? Dalam rangkaian bunga itu terselip kertas kecil.

 _"Sehun! Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat cemas ketika mendengar berita itu._

 _Kau belum berhenti melakukan hal bodoh ya!?_

 _Aku ingin bertemu dan melihat keadaanmu._

 _Pasti kau baik-baik saja, aku tahu kau ini kuat._

 _Kau tahu, sebelumnya aku minta maaf,_

 _Aku tidak segan untuk menghajar Zitao karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini_

 _Jangan marah ya, hehehe..._

 _Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu?_

 _Singkatnya, Sehun._

 _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _-Park Chan Yeol-_

The End

 _Gimana? Hehehe_

 _Gaje, typos, kurang rapi, mohon maklumi ^^_

 _Oh iya, untuk kesamaan OTP saia (Tao x Sehun), u can visit me_

 _u/4593214/Ms-RH-09_

 _REVIEW DITUNGGU!~_


End file.
